Relevant prior art in the field of the invention is illustrated by the batch sample preparation technique described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,610. However, there is not any specific provision in this prior art technique for the extraction and separation functions required for the analysis of nonsoluble particulate samples. Thus, the technique as described specifically concerns the dissolution of samples in diluent apart from any extraction or separation of sample into soluble and nonsoluble components.
It is accordingly an objective of the invention to provide an automated method and apparatus suitable for the repetitive batch preparation of discrete sample aliquots by solvent extraction and separation of soluble species from nonsoluble particulate.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide such method and apparatus in which quantitative proportionality is achieved between the concentration of extracted components of interest in the sample aliquot and the concentration of same in the sample from which the extraction occurs.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide such method and apparatus which are suitable for the preparation of sample aliquots, wherein respecting like samples, the dilution of sample in solvent is repetitively maintained at a fixed ratio.